Conscience
by Cherry-sshi
Summary: Penyesalan, dan kalimat yang tak pernah bisa terucap. / YUNJAE / YAOI-BoysLove / Oneshot - Songfic of Tohoshinki's Taxi.


**Conscience.**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae and their world.**

**Oneshot.**

**Teen's Rated.**

**YAOI BOYSLOVE!**

**Romance/Angst/Hurt**

**It's Angst, told ya before.**

**Out of Character! Typos everywhere!**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Songfic of Tohoshinki - Taxi.**

**Recommended Song : Tohoshinki - Taxi.**

**.**

**.**

Siang tak cukup terik seperti biasa, jadi saat ini taman di samping kampus ramai diisi mahasiswa.

Yang beristirahat ataupun yang membolos dari jam seharusnya.

Begitupun disini, di salah satu bangku taman aku berusaha menyamankan tubuh. Bagaimanapun berhadapan dengan komputer dan alat-alat tulis selama hampir lima jam itu sangat melelahkan.

Kelas berikutnya pun tak ada, jadi aku punya waktu lebih untuk istirahat.

Ku bawa wajahku menengadah menghadap langit dengan bertumpu pada sandaran bangku. Meski hari ini redup tapi sinar matahari tetap saja membuat mata silau, karena itu akhirnya kuputuskan menutup wajah dengan topiku sendiri dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Namun belum saja mimpi mendatangiku, kurasakan jemari-jemari lembut yang mengusap rambutku sekali. Mau tak mau aku harus mengembalikan kesadaranku ke tingkat seratus persen.

Dan saat kusingkirkan topiku dari wajah, yang kulihat adalah wajahnya. Ia tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya. Balutan kemeja putih di lapisi mantel hijau tua membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Hei.. Kau sudah makan, Yun?" ia duduk disampingku dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Nanti, aku lebih butuh tidur daripada makan.."

Kucoba mengembalikan posisiku semula namun segera dihalanginya.

"Haishh.. Apa begitu sikapmu jika ada teman yang datang?"

Aku terkekeh melihatnya merajuk seperti ini, "Tergantung.."

Bisa kulihat ia mendelik sesaat lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah plastik berlogo minimarket milik kampus dan membukanya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti belum makan, karena itu aku sengaja membeli ini.."

Diletakannya sebotol _yoghurt _dan roti melon kesukaanku. Aku sedikit tertawa melihatnya sebegini perhatian. "Kau seperti anak perempuan saja, membelikanku makanan lalu apa? Menyatakan perasaan dan berharap aku menjadikanmu pacarku?"

Dia mendesis, mengabaikan komentar konyolku. "Cepat makan, sebelum lambungmu kembali bermasalah.."

Aku menyembunyikan senyum, bersusah payah menahan rasa senang yang membuncah dengan mengambil roti melon yang ia suguhkan untukku.

Suasana tiba-tiba terasa begitu sejuk, entah memang sejak tadi atau aku yang berlebihan karena berpikir kedatangannya lah yang membuat suasana di sekitarku semakin nyaman.

Kugigit sepotong roti itu lalu menoleh padanya, menatapnya yang sedang menikmati sebotol _banana milk_ dengan sedotan kecil.

_Geez_, itu benar-benar seperti seorang perempuan.

Meletakkan rotiku kembali keatas plastiknya, kurebut _yoghurt _itu tepat sebelum isinya habis.

"Yah!" protesnya saat aku masa bodoh meminum sisa-sisa terakhir itu.

"Apa perlu merebutnya juga padahal aku sudah membelikan satu untukmu?"

Aku hanya tersenyum jahil, berusaha menghabiskan cairan manis itu lalu menjawabnya.

"Punyamu terlihat lebih enak, maaf.."

"Ck.." Ia hanya melirik, tapi tetap membiarkan aku menghabiskan minuman itu tanpa protes tentang sedotan yang kugunakan.

Kalau saja dia sedikit lebih peka, dia pasti ingat bahwa aku tak pernah suka meminum dari sedotan.

Itu hanya alibi untuk medapat ciuman secara tidak langsung darinya.

_**[ Bahkan hal sederhana bisa menjadi kenangan yang berharga jika kita bersama ]**_

.

.

.

_**[ Setiap kali berpikir akan bertemu denganmu, hatiku jadi terasa lebih berwarna. ]**_

Minggu pagi, bersusah payah kuganti bajuku dengan yang paling sesuai. Dan ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit.

Aku merasa seperti akan pergi kencan untuk pertama kalinya, padahal hari ini aku hanya akan menemaninya membeli sepatu baru.

Akhirnya kusambar sebuah kaus biru biasa dan jaket kasual-ku. Terlihat rapi hanya akan membuatnya menertawakanku pastinya.

Dan akupun pergi dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang.

.

Langkahku terasa begitu ringan ditengah padatnya kawasan _apgujeong_. Kami janji bertemu di depan kafe kesayangan kami.

Dan begitu sampai di ujung jalan, aku sudah bisa melihat sosoknya. Kali ini entah karena dia begitu bersinar atau memang mataku hanya terpaku padanya, aku merasa dia begitu sempurna.

Tak lama sampai ia juga menyadari kedatanganku dan melambai penuh antusias, sangat lucu ketika helaian rambut hitam kelamnya bergoyang menyentuh pipi putihnya sendiri.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan membiarkannya berjalan sedikit untuk menghampiriku.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyaku, ia segera menggeleng mantap.

"_Anii_.. Aku juga baru saja sampai.. Ohya, umma menitipkan salam untukmu.."

"Ohya? Kalau begitu berikan salam balik dariku.." Aku mengajaknya mulai berjalan sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Okay! Ohya apa minggu depan kau akan sibuk?"

"Uhm.. Sepertinya aku harus pulang ke _Gwangju _untuk minggu depan, kenapa?"

"Appa akan pulang, jadi umma juga ingin membuat pesta kecil-kecilan.."

"Ah, aku sudah terlanjur janji pada orang tuaku.."

"Tidak apa, Yun.. Appa akan lama disini jadi kita bisa makan bersama nanti.."

Ia tersenyum riang dan berjalan tepat di samping kananku. Bisa kulihat senyuman itu berganti menjadi sekilas ekspresi kaget saat kugenggam tangan kirinya.

Tapi ia tak menolak, dalam verbal maupun _gesture _tubuh.

Ia hanya melanjutkan pembicaraannya sambil agak tertunduk dengan mulut yang hampir tertutup syal marun-nya.

Manis..

Dia sungguh manis, membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan sedikitpun jika sedang bersamanya. Dia begitu indah dan aku tak bisa berhenti mengaguminya.

Aku hampir gila karena menyukainya.

Kami memasuki sebuah distro yang menjual baju-baju dan beberapa jaket dan mantel.

"Sudah musim gugur jadi kurasa kita butuh mantel atau jaket."

Aku mengangguk setuju dengan ucapannya. Tangannya sibuk memilah-milih di antara beberapa deret pakaian yang tersusun rapi.

Aku justru mengalihkan tatapan pada sebuah jaket tebal yang terpakai di manekin, tanganku tergerak menyentuh jaket itu.

_Wow! It's really my style!_

Aku suka jaket berwarna coklat tua itu karena terlihat begitu simpel namun keren. Hampir saja aku mengambilnya untuk ku bawa ke kasir kalau saja tak melihat banderol harga yang sama dengan uang bulananku selama dua bulan.

Akupun urung.

"Kau tak membelinya? Kelihatannya bagus." Tak kusangka dia justru memperhatikan gerak-gerikku sejak tadi.

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum, "Tidak hari ini.." dan dia hanya mengangguk.

Kamipun keluar toko setelah ia mendapat sebuah mantel baru.

Tak jarang orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan kami menatap lama, dan beberapa kali telingaku menangkap obrolan lirih dengan topik kami sepasang kekasih.

Tak aneh memang, mereka pasti mengasumsikan itu karena kini aku menggenggam posesif jemarinya. Lagipula mantel yang digunakannya adalah jenis yang _unisex_, ditambah syal yang menutup sebatas hidung. Ia pasti terlihat seperti seorang gadis pemalu saat ini.

Dan aku suka itu.

"Hei pasangan yang disana? Mau mencoba diramal? Aigoo.. Kekasihmu cantik sekali, anak muda.." Seorang nenek pemilik rumah ramal di pinggir jalan melempar senyum ramah padaku, aku membalasnya dengan begitu senang.

_See_..? Orang pun berpikir kami sangat serasi.

Kurasakan dia mencoba melonggarkan genggamanku. Entah karena tidak nyaman atas ucapan nenek tadi atau memang aku tak sadar menggenggam terlalu erat.

Tapi tak kubiarkan begitu saja, tetap kubawa tangannya berbagi kehangatan denganku.

Sekecil apapun kesempatan itu, aku akan tetap menggunakannya dengan baik.

_**[ Setiap kali kau melonggarkan tautan jari kita, aku terus mencoba untuk menghangatkannya. ]**_

.

.

.

_**[ Suatu saat kita akan merasakan mimpi tentang cinta yang menyakitkan, dan berharap malam cepat berlalu. ]**_

"Choi Siwon."

Aku hanya menaikkan alis ketika kau menyebutkan nama asing itu.

"Dia ketua di fakultasku, dan memintaku mengajukan beasiswa karena yakin aku akan mendapatkannya."

Kualihkan tatapanku pada vla yang sudah meleleh diatas _pudding _coklat-ku.

"Ohya? Kupikir juga begitu, kau mau ambil beasiswa dimana?" aku tak sengaja melontarkan kalimat dengan nada sumbang, tercetak jelas ketidak tertarikan-ku pada pembahasannya kali ini.

Tapi sekali lagi aku ingat, dia bukan tipe orang yang peka.

"_Birmingham_.. Atau _Bristol _mungkin."

Segera kutatap kembali wajahnya, tentu saja aku kaget. Dan untuk beberapa saat aku hanya diam terpaku padanya, berharap setelahnya ia akan bilang bahwa ia hanya bercanda.

Tapi tak ada yang ia ucapkan lagi, dia serius.

Aku mengaduk _pudding_-ku sesaat sebagai bentuk protes secara tak langsung. Dia hanya menatapku bingung.

Kulihat ia hampir saja mengatakan sesuatu sebelum seseorang datang dan duduk di sampingnya.

Aku hanya menatap pada si pendatang baru yang merusak suasana.

"Yo, Jae!"

"Oh.. Siwon-ah.." Dia tersenyum saat orang itu datang.

Oh, diakah Choi Siwon itu?

Nafsu makanku semakin hilang entah kemana melihat Choi itu duduk begitu saja, setidaknya kan dia harus meminta izinku dulu.

"Ohya, Siwon.. Ini Yunho, Jung Yunho." ucapnya mencoba memperkenalkanku.

Aku hanya melempar tatapan sinis padanya namun tanpa menyadari itu, dia hanya berusaha tersenyum ramah.

Mengabaikan tangannya yang tergantung di udara, aku beranjak. Kalau dia bisa tidak sopan padaku, aku juga harus mengajarkannya siapa yang lebih dekat dengan'nya' disini.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas." mengambil satu kecupan di pipinya, aku segera berbalik dan mengambil ranselku. Tak mempedulikan jerit protes darinya.

.

.

.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menyapanya dulu sebelum pergi.." intonasinya meninggi, aku terjebak di dalam mobilku sendiri dengan ocehannya yang tidak suka tingkahku istirahat tadi.

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru tadi.." ucapku jengah tanpa menatapnya, hanya terus fokus pada jalan yang terhampar di depanku dengan beberapa mobil lain yang mendahului.

Dia tak lagi menjawab, hanya diam.

Dan kami terjebak dalam keheningan yang cukup lama.

Hingga akhirnya ku tepikan mobil agar bisa bicara serius padanya.

"Hei.. Aku sudah minta maaf kan?" Ia tak menoleh, hanya sibuk menatap ke luar.

Oke, aku benci keadaan seperti ini.

"Ayolah, apa aku seburuk itu sampai kau tidak mau melihatku?" lagi, kucoba membujuknya.

Ia menoleh, "Serius, Yun.. Apa masalahmu sih? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu."

_'Masalahnya aku menyukaimu dan tidak bisa melihatmu dengan orang lain.'_

"Tidak ada." aku kembali menatap kedepan, tak mampu menatap ke dalam mata itu. Aku takut jika berlama-lama menatapnya ucapan yang tidak seharusnya justru keluar dari mulutku.

Bagaimanapun hubungan kami tetap sahabat sejak kecil.

Aku memang egois, sering bertindak kekanak-kanakan hanya untuk membuatnya menaruh perhatian padaku saja. Ia tak pernah protes padaku sebelumnya. Aku sadar sering kali aku keterlaluan karena berusaha diam-diam mengontrol kehidupannya.

Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Siwon.."

Aku menoleh kaget saat mendengar kalimat itu, ku buka suara untuk sebuah tawa sinis.

"Tidak akan.."

"Yun! Kau sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada Siwon!"

"Berhentilah membelanya! Ini hanya masalah kecil kenapa kau membesar-besarkannya, huh?! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan!"

Tanpa sadar, aku lepas kendali dan membentaknya. Sungguh aku menyesal saat kalimat itu sudah keluar dan kulihat matanya menatap gemetar padaku.

"Oh ya.. Aku memang tidak pernah mengerti masalahmu, tuan Jung Yunho! Aku hanya berusaha agar sahabatku terlihat baik dimata orang lain.."

Kulihat sosoknya mengangkat tas dan bersiap turun dari mobilku. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tangan untuk menghalangi namun tak berguna.

"Dan kurasa, satu-satunya orang yang membesar-besarkan masalah disini adalah kau, Yun!" itu ucapan final sebelum pintu mobilku dibanting keras dan sosoknya mengambil langkah cepat untuk menjauhiku.

"_Shit_!" kupukul kemudi meluapkan kemarahan atas sikapku sendiri.

.

.

.

Untuk beberapa hari, aku tak bertemu dengannya. Kami tak bertegur sapa saat bertemu dan itu membuat dadaku terasa begitu sesak.

Aku bisa melihatnya dari kejauah namun tak bisa menyentuhnya, sungguh itu hal yang paling menyakitkan.

Lima hari, dan itu adalah _limit_-ku.

Kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya saat berada di perpustakaan.

Saat tiba-tiba kucengkram lengannya, ia tentu saja menolak tapi ia berhenti ketika aku sama sekali tak mempedulikan protesnya.

"Apa lagi?" dia mencoba bersikap ketus padaku.

"Aku minta maaf.."

Bisa ku lihat gurat keterkejutan di wajahnya.

Dan tak ada satupun kata lagi yang keluar dari mulutku, aku hanya terus menatapnya.

Mata doe yang sebelumnya berkilat-kilat angkuh itu kini berubah sayu, "_Well_.. Aku juga minta maaf, sikapku berlebihan tempo hari.."

Aku tersenyum karena ia mulai melunak, setidaknya pertengkaran kami ini membuatku sadar bahwa aku sama sekali tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Setelah itu kami pun hanya melempar senyum, meski suasana canggung masih tersisa.

.

.

.

Istirahat kali ini aku hanya memilih untuk diam di kelas saat tiba-tiba teman satu kelasku, Go Ahra datang dan memintaku menemaninya ke perpustakaan.

Kupikir itu bukan hal yang buruk karena akupun berniat mencari buku-buku yang ku perlukan untuk beberapa materi kuliah.

Biasanya aku tak akan menerima ajakan teman-teman perempuan di kelas, tapi Ahra berbeda. Dia tipe yang simpel dan mudah diajak bicara jadi aku dengan mudah merasa akrab jika bicara dengannya.

Sama seperti saat ini, kami dengan cepat menangkap selera humor masing-masing dan dengan mudah saling melempar candaan.

Selama beberapa menit kami sibuk bicara sambil mencari buku-buku lalu menunjukannya pada penjaga perpustakaan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, kau duluan saja ke kelas.. Aku harus menemui kekasihku.." ucap perempuan bermata coklat itu, akupun mengangguk tanpa beban dan membiarkannya meninggalkan tempat ini lebih dulu.

Setelah berhasil mendata buku-buku yang kupinjam, penjaga perpustakaan ini memperbolehkan ku keluar.

Ya, sepertinya akupun harus segera kembali ke kelas karena sepuluh menit lagi mata kuliah lain akan dimulai.

Namun betapa kagetnya saat kudapati sosok yang ku kenal berdiri di salah satu lorong yang kosong.

Sosok yang sangat kucintai, dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah ia tengah dipeluk oleh namja bernama Siwon yang waktu itu bermasalah denganku.

Tanpa kusadari, tanganku mengepal erat menahan kesal dan sakit hati.

Matanya tampak meneteskan airmata dan Siwon berusaha mengusapnya, menenangkannya. Hal yang selalu ingin ku lakukan saat ia terlihat begini rapuh.

Untuk satu alasan yang tidak ku mengerti, aku benci pada diriku sendiri.

Aku benci karena tidak bisa melakukan itu padanya sedangkan orang lain bisa.

Jadi, apakah Choi Siwon spesial baginya?

_**[ Bahkan suaramu, bahu rapuhmu, dan tatapanmu bukanlah untukku. ]**_

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu sejak saat itu.

Aku mulai menghindarinya setelah berpikir mungkin Choi Siwon memang spesial baginya. Beberapa kali setelah hari itu aku melihat mereka bersama, entah dengan dia yang sedang sedih ataupun dia yang sedang bahagia.

Aku hanya mampu memejamkan mataku, berpura tak melihat apa-apa.

Aku nyaris putus asa dengan perasaanku ini karena tahu ia lebih nyaman dengan orang lain dibanding laki-laki keras kepala sepertiku.

Mungkin sudah saatnya ku buang perasaanku ini jauh-jauh.

.

Hari ke dua puluh dua, dan aku yakin ia sadar perubahanku yang menjauhinya. Tapi tak juga ada pembicaraan di antara kami, dan itu membuatku semakin yakin bahwa ia memang lebih nyaman jika jauh dariku.

Padahal jika boleh jujur saat ini hatiku terasa begitu kosong.

.

.

.

Malam pertama di musim dingin, aku akan selalu ingat hari itu.

Hari dimana ia memanggilku untuk datang ke kafe kesayangan kami dan bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

Aku nyaris berteriak tak karuan karena senang, ia kembali mengajakku bicara setelah hampir sebulan kuacuhkan.

Tapi Tuhan tak mengijinkanku merasa senang lebih lama.

.

_**[ Tak peduli berapa lama aku berada disisimu, perasaaku tak akan pernah terwujud. Bahkan jika ku hancurkan masa depan. ]**_

"Aku akan pindah ke _Birmingham _minggu depan."

Secara dramatis, hatiku terasa hancur berantakan setelah mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat tak mempercayai hal itu.

_Birmingham _itu bukan di Korea kan? Untuk apa pindah sejauh itu?

"Perusahaan kecil appa membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mengelolanya, karena itu.. Ku ambil beasiswa bisnis-ku ke sana." Matanya terlihat begitu tenang, seolah telah mempersiapkan ini semua secara matang.

Dan mata itulah yang membuatku tak mampu protes.

Apa dia benar-benar memilih ini sebagai tujuan hidupnya saat ini?

Yah, setidaknya aku harus tetap bersyukur karena ia mau repot-repot membicarakannya dengan orang yang sudah mengacuhkannya selama hampir satu bulan.

"Aku hanya ingin berpamitan padamu karena seminggu ke depan aku sudah sibuk menyiapkan semuanya, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti ke kampus mulai besok."

Aku hanya mengangguk, tak menatap sedikitpun padanya meski jujur setiap kata-katanya menohok ke bagian terdalam diriku.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Choi itu?"

Kali ini ku lirik ekspresinya sekilas. Ia terlihat bingung.

"Siwon? Kenapa memangnya? Tentu dia akan baik-baik saja."

Oh, jadi bahkan kekasihnya lebih berbesar hati menerima hal ini?

Dia pamit setelah bicara banyak padaku, entah apa saja. Karena setelah kata _'Birmingham' _disebut, pikiranku tak lagi fokus.

Berantakan entah kemana, dan aku tak mampu untuk sekedar mencerna kata-katanya lagi sampai kami pun tiba di luar kafe, di tepi jalan raya.

Detik berikutnya, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu terbungkus _paper-bag_ coklat.

"Hadiah kecil dariku, sudah masuk musim dingin jadi kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Kau memang terlihat kuat, tapi aku tahu jelas kekebalan tubuhmu tidak begitu bagus."

Aku diam.

"Makanlah yang teratur terutama saat ada di kampus, kau membutuhkan itu.."

Aku hanya diam.

"Jangan biasakan tidur terlalu malam, kau selalu tidur di kelas setelahnya. Belajarlah dengan baik, aku ingin kau lulus tepat waktu."

Lagi, aku terdiam.

"Setidaknya, carilah orang yang bisa menjagamu lebih baik ketimbang aku. Kau membutuhkannya, karena aku tahu.. Kau tidak cukup baik melakukan apa-apa sendirian."

Dadaku terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Sakit. Rasanya terlalu sakit.

"Kau juga, belajarlah yang baik disana." Hanya kalimat itu yang bodohnya keluar setelah aku terdiam begitu lama.

Tapi ia tersenyum, "Syukurlah, ku pikir.. Kau adalah hal yang paling sulit ku tinggalkan disini di banding yang lain.. Tapi mendengarmu bicara seperti itu, aku jadi merasa semua akan baik-baik saja." matanya menatap sayu ke tanah kemudian kembali menatapku dengan senyum yang tak juga bisa ku dapat artinya.

Siapa yang akan baik-baik saja, huh?

Apa kau tahu aku nyaris gila hanya karena tak bisa bicara denganmu di kampus? Apalagi jika kau pergi sejauh itu.

Apa yang bisa ku lakukan tanpamu?

Aku hanya bisa terus protes pada diriku sendiri dan bodohnya, tak bisa menahannya atau apapun itu.

Beberapa detik, kami hanya saling tatap. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan itu membuatku makin tak tega.

"_Jja_.. Aku harus pulang, ibu sudah menungguku dirumah. Kau bisa ke rumah kapanpun kau mau. Dan kalau kau tak sibuk, kuharap kau bisa mengantarku ke bandara sabtu nanti."

Aku kembali tak mampu menatapnya dan melempar tatapan kosong ke arah lain, aku tak sadar saat ia membuka syal-nya dan tiba-tiba memakaikannya ke leherku.

"Aku pulang dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik jangan sampai sakit." ucapnya dengan senyuman setelah berhasil membuatku kaget karena ia memasangkan sebuah simpul syal-nya di leherku.

Sosok dinginnya berbalik dan memanggil taksi. Begitu mobil itu datang, ia kembali berbalik dan menatapku.

Terdiam sesaat lalu bersuara, "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, Yun?"

Aku terpaku.

_'Ya, ada banyak.. Jangan pergi, karena kau harus mendengarkannya. Aku mencintaimu..'_

"Tidak ada."

Aku kembali mendahulukan ego di banding perasaanku, dan jawabanku kembali membuatnya tersenyum lemah dengan mata sayu.

"Baiklah, berjanjilah untuk hidup dengan baik _ne_? _Annyeong_.." setelah itu, dengan gerakan sigap ia memasuki taksi dan melambai dari dalam saat taksi mulai bergerak.

Aku menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Aku bahkan tak mampu mengucapkan kalimat yang berarti.

Ku buka perlahan _paper-bag_ di tanganku, dan airmataku nyaris jatuh setelahnya.

Jaket coklat yang tempo hari ku inginkan setengah mati.

Tapi hari ini, dialah yang lebih ku inginkan setengah mati meski aku tak mampu menahannya untuk tetap di dekatku.

Mataku panas, dan harumnya yang ada di syal ini membuatku semakin sesak.

_**[ Sekarang hatiku hancur, aku ingin memelukmu tapi tak bisa.**_

_**Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa perasaanku makin meluap tak terkendali.**_

_**Bahkan aku tak mampu menghentikan taksi itu dan berjanji padamu.**_

_**Kau melambaikan tanganmu begitu saja. ]**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

※**HIS SIDE STORY※**

Aku berdiri tak tenang di tengah ruang besar bandara ini. Tak ada tanda-tanda sosoknya akan datang bahkan saat aku sudah menunggu begitu lama.

Siwon terus memaksaku untuk masuk melewati _security _yang siap memeriksa karena ia takut aku akan terlambat.

Akhirnya aku menurutinya, menyerah untuk menunggu dan segera melangkah. Berpamitan pada Ibuku dan juga Siwon.

Bahkan saat melewati kaca pemisah itu pun mataku masih sibuk mencari sosoknya.

Nihil.

Aku tersenyum miris. Pandanganku mengabur karena airmata yang nyaris tak terbendung.

Ia bahkan tak bisa untuk sekedar mengantarku. Sakit sekali rasanya, lebih sakit dari saat ia tak mau mengatakan apa-apa di hari itu.

Padahal jika saja ia memintaku untuk tinggal dan tetap disisinya, aku bisa memikirkannya lagi. Tapi aku tahu, ia takkan melakukan itu. Aku juga tidak boleh plin-plan akan keputusanku.

Semua sudah terlalu terlambat untuk di sesali.

Aku menyerah.

Hanya berharap kami mendapatkan hal baik setelah ini semua, berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

_'Annyeong, Jung Yunho.. Saranghae..'_

_**[ Aku ingin memelukmu erat, tapi kau bukan milikku.. Suatu saat kita Suatu saat kita akan merasakan mimpi tentang cinta yang menyakitkan, dan berharap malam cepat berlalu. ]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oneshot! :D

Terinspirasi dari Tohishinki - TAXI yang liriknya galau banget.. ;-;

Juga karena Taxi salah satu lagu ballad paling enak.

Tapi setelah liat kemampuan nulis angst saya... Kayaknya saya lebih cocok di fluff -_-"

_Sequel? Sure there will be a sequel if i have enough mood to write_. Bakal ada sekuel kok kalo saya iseng lagi.

So, berminat ripiu?

_Thanks_~ ^^


End file.
